The Wedding Night
by mini.donuts
Summary: RYOSAK ONESHOT LEMON.


**Title:** Wedding Night  
**Rating: M**  
**Character(s): **Ryoma, Sakuno  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**WARNINGS:** Don't read if you're a prude or if you are underage. **PWP SMUT**

**

* * *

**

The robe dropped to the floor. Her nightie was transparent enough for him to see the soft curves of her body. He was familiar with those curves, but not as familiar as he would have loved to be. After years of courtship, a short engagement and a beautiful wedding, it was finally their wedding night.

She tried to pull her wrap close around the front of her. Sakuno remained shy despite their years together.

Ryoma didn't give her time to shield herself. He pulled her tight against him. "Put your arms around me, Sakuno." No longer could he call her Ryuzaki. She was an Echizen now. His. And tonight, he was going to own not only her heart, but also her body.

She wound her arms around his neck just as he leaned down and began to nibble on her lips. They've had practice making out before, but tonight was different. Tonight they didn't have to hold anything back. They were married now. What was forbidden before was acceptable now. His tongue traced the inside of her lip, sending shivers down her spine.

He was a lot taller than her now, so she tightened her hold and leaned up on tiptoes to try to deepen the kiss. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and they both shuddered from the contact. His skin felt strange against hers. Her breasts suddenly felt heavy, and her nipples hardened. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, just strange and wonderful. She deliberately rubbed against him again, but ever so slightly so he wouldn't know what she was doing. She didn't want him to think she was bold. She wanted to be bold, though, for the heat from his hard body affected her like an aphrodisiac and she couldn't seem to get close enough to him.

He was driving her crazy teasing her lips with his tongue with his teeth. She couldn't put up with the gentle torment long. She tugged impatiently on his hair, telling him without words that she wanted more.

His mouth finally settled on top of hers in a gentle caress and his tongue eased inside to stroke hers. He acted as though he had all the time in the world. He was slow and deliberate. He exerted only scant pressure as he nudged the fires of passion inside her.

They were both virgins, so he was relying on pure instincts only. His barely contained lust while they were going steady was now unleashed as he devoured her mouth with his harder and harder each time it slanted against hers. Years of pent up passion led to this night. He no longer needed to hold back and go home with blue balls or ease his suffering with the help of his left hand. He ached to be inside her.

Sakuno was overwhelmed. Everything about her new husband was hard yet she could feel his gentleness.

He had no experience, but he acted like a pro as he based his actions on instinct and tips in the dirty magazines that his father forced upon him when he hit puberty. She eased her nightgown off her shoulders gently and traced its descent with his mouth. Each skin that was uncovered, he mapped with his tongue.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped when he took a nipple into his mouth and teased it. He massaged the unoccupied breast with his hand and tossed the offending garment away with the other. He laid her down on the bed and continued his ministrations with her body. His tongue traced a wet trail from her left breast to stop on her right and took that bud into his mouth. He paid homage to it with his tongue as he swirled and suckled on it like a child.

The sensation was too much for her and she squeezed her legs together to ease her ache, but he wouldn't let her. He gently wedged a knee between her thighs as he pried them open and settled himself in between. He traced a wet trail back up, pausing to nibble on her earlobes before devouring her mouth again.

He swallowed her moan as his finger made its way to the waistband of her lacy underwear. It took most of his willpower to not rip the piece of clothing right then and there. She tried to push him away when his fingers pulled them down and he paused from kissing her.

"Trust me, Sakuno." He held her gaze and waited for her nod before he continued.

She was starting to feel hot. She had never experienced these emotions before. These feelings were similar but more intense than the ones she had whenever they kissed. Ryoma-kun had never seen her naked before and she was embarrassed. Her breasts were too big, her hips were to narrow and her legs were too long.

She was perfect. Ryoma almost swallowed his tongue as he ogled his bride. She was trying to hide her nakedness away from him by pulling her long hair to cover herself and covering her privates with her hands. He swatted them away.

"Don't look at me," her voice faltered and she couldn't meet his eyes with her own.

"You're beautiful," he kissed her on the lips before making his way down.

"Wha….. what are you doing?" Sakuno panicked.

Ryoma licked her navel before he replied. "Ssssh…… just trust me." He nipped the inside of her thigh. He had to pry her thighs to open wider.

"Stop!" She could feel him breathing on her opening. "N-not there!"

"Sssssh… just trust me," he repeated. His tongue darted out and licked her. Sakuno moaned and tried to squirm away from his grasp, but he held her tight. He lifted her thighs and hooked them on top of his shoulders before he kissed her nether lips again. He ignored her protests as he devoured her like a starved man in a banquet.

He sucked, licked and tortured her with his tongue. Her back arched innocently, she blindly craved for more of his touch. He complied by inserting a middle finger into her. She moaned. Clearly she liked it. His middle finger and tongue moved in and out of her. Her moans grew louder. Disengaging his lips from her pussy, he kissed a trail back to her face.

She could taste her essence on his tongue as his fingers continued to do wonders to her body. She felt like she was going to lose her mind. The sensations were too surreal, too intense. She was so slick. He inserted his ring finger to open her up some more.

Sakuno was too far gone to notice that he had taken off his pants and was now as equally naked as her. She was drowsy from his kisses. She couldn't resist raking her hands through his hair and down his back. Her touch was as light as a butterfly's wings against his skin and yet it was the most erotic caress he'd ever received.

He made love to her with his mouth and his fingers until she was mindless to everything but finding fulfillment. When he couldn't wait any longer, he pulled her hands away from his waist and wrapped them around his neck. He hoped to god she was ready for him. Instinct was driving him now and nothing could stop him.

He nudged her thighs wider and hooked them around his waist. The tip of his arousal was surrounded by her liquid heat. He slowly pressed inside until he met the barrier. She tried to squirm away from him again but he held her tight. He tried to gently push past the barrier but it wouldn't give. Tears streamed from her eyes. He clenched his jaw tight and held on to his control.

He tried to kiss her to soothe them away but she avoided his advances. "It's going to be all right." He assured her once more. Sweat covered his forehead and he knew he was going to go out of his mind if he didn't sheathe himself all the way in soon.

He shifted his hold on her, buried her face in her neck, lifted her hips and then thrust deep with one powerful surge. She cried out in pain and tried to push him away. Her pain mixed with pleasure. His weight wouldn't allow any movement. His breathing was ragged as he barely held on to what little control he had left. He felt like he just ran a hundred laps and, dear god, she fit him like a glove. Her tiny hands were pushing on his shoulders, trying hard to push him away. He tried to kiss her again but she evaded. Her hiccups were the only thing preventing him from pulling out and then thrusting back in again. He nibbled on her earlobe instead.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry I had to hurt you but I promise it'll get better in a minute." It took all of his brain power to piece the words together.

The worry in his voice soothed her far more than his words ever did and she calmed down. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore," she told him after several moments. Her body demanded something but what? "I want to move." She was confused.

It was all the permission he needed and his control snapped. His mouth devoured hers as he slowly withdrew from her, then thrust deep inside. The mating ritual consumed him and they fell into an instinctual rhythm as they danced the dance that was as old as time. In and out he buried himself over and over inside her again. A tight coil was starting to unwind. The bed squeaked in protest as his thrusting motions gained more force with each action. He lifted a leg up higher to give him more access and the pleasure intensified.

He suddenly pulled out of her and flipped her on all fours and mounted her from behind. She wasn't prepared for it and didn't know what he wanted until he thrust in her again. All she could do was moan and hold nothing back. He was mindless to everything but giving them both fulfillment. The moans and the squeaking noises from the bed intensified as he thrust inside her again and again.

They came at the same time. He felt like he was sucking the very essence out of him as her walls tightened around him. He poured everything into her as he gave in to his own orgasm.

It took her a long time to come back to reality, when breathing became an issue. He rolled to her side, taking her with him in the process. Her back was engulfed by his front and she could feel every naked part of him. He nuzzled her neck affectionately, peppering it with little nibbles and nips.

He was sleepy and tired, but he was thoroughly satiated. He closed his eyes and yawned.

"Sakuno, I love you."

* * *

**I know it sucks but this is my first fanfic and my first lemon. I just wanted some RyoSak smut.  
**


End file.
